


《承语》第二十七章 剖白

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 03:09:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21367183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng
Series: 《承语》 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516517
Kudos: 5





	《承语》第二十七章 剖白

什么相册？  
————————————————  
贺语怀里小猫刚刚停下冷颤，贺语在怀里双手捧着小奶猫坐在沙发上，那一小团毛球一边调整姿势一边在贺语怀里低低的咕噜着，表达着它对这个新主人的喜爱。突然，门铃响了。

栾承冲着一脸疑惑的常叔点了点头，他指指门，“开吧，是魏琮他们。”

门外赫然是魏琮和谢灵。

谢灵的脸色有些苍白，但身形依旧挺拔，被魏琮推着肩膀进了玄关。谢灵看到贺语也精神一振，立刻走到沙发一头跟他说话。

魏琮有些无奈地看着旁边对着一个小毛球围了一圈、正叽叽喳喳不知道说着什么的两个人，带着点抱歉地冲栾承笑笑，凑到他身边坐下，“真不好意思打扰你幸福生活了，谢灵状态不是很好，我带他出来见见朋友。”

栾承点头，“事情解决了？我看着他还挺好的，出什么事了？”

魏琮有些无奈，压低了声音，“解决了，躺了半个月，一直闹着，这刚能下床活动一下，”魏琮又有点担忧地看了看那边的谢灵，“看着正常，谁经历了自己最怕的事也不可能真那么快走出来，他憋着不说我更担心，还不如让他出来玩玩。”

栾承应了一声，低着头，不知想到了什么。

魏琮看他没说话，又凑了凑，“你们家贺语也一样，你是不是有点过分了，渣男？”

栾承看看贺语，又看看他，“贺语怎么了？你都知道了？”

魏琮点头，“谢灵跟我说过戒断的事，后来常叔来领罚，都跟我说了，想让我劝劝你。后来谢灵就出事了，稳定下来我才听说你给谢灵打过电话，说贺语自杀了？是不是有这么回事？你到底把贺语当什么了？”

栾承没说话，脸色有些不自然，“当然是当成奴隶，你以为还是什么？”

“是，就算是当成奴隶，也不应该是你玩一晚上就扔回去的奴隶，是不是没养过私奴？戒断反应不是那么治的，你应该控制一下自己的脾气，还有那个机器...”

栾承似乎有点恼怒，打断了他，“怎么不是那么治？我们小时候没在口吃期或者因为说话放肆挨过巴掌？不都是那么管过来的么？难道你不是？还有那个机器，不是你自己调试的么？以前给奴隶用的时候也没像他那么大反应。”

栾承声音有些大，引得旁边的谢灵和贺语都回头看了一眼。

魏琮连忙冲他们挥挥手，让他们自己逗猫玩，把栾承往旁边拉了拉，“是，我知道你们家对奴隶、对你的规矩都很严厉，可贺语不是我们、也不是那些从小训练的奴隶。”

栾承没说话。魏琮继续说，“栾承，我是调教师，我比你更了解他们在想什么。你以前带回家玩一宿就送回去的奴隶跟贺语这种在你身边的不一样，贺语本来就保留着自己的思维，而且后来出现了自杀行为，足以证明你不能用对那些奴隶一样的方法对他，他受不了的。”

栾承难得没有立刻反驳他，半晌，他迎着魏琮盯着他的眼神对视回去，“我没想那么多。我那几天是比较急，那两天他还闹得厉害，我看到他反抗的样子就气，我想给他个教训，让他乖一点，就能像原来一样。”

“你一直说把他当奴隶看，那他现在的样子，你还气么？”魏琮又问。

栾承往沙发另一侧还聚在一起的两个身影看了看，正午的阳光洒在谢灵和贺语身上，贺语穿着家居服安静地笑着，体内还埋着栾承早上埋在他体内的东西，思及此，栾承勾了勾嘴角，摇摇头。

魏琮叹息一声，“栾承，你气他不是因为他不听话，而是因为你心里根本没有把他当成奴隶看。看到他有了人气，你才开心，看到他痛苦，你没有任何快感，你以为你是因为他不听话而生气，其实你是看不得他痛苦的样子，你心疼他又不知道该怎么办，你气恼自己让事情越来越糟的手段，你被情绪控制了，你以为贺语乖乖听话就能掩盖之前的错误。你不想让贺语像奴隶一样痛苦，你应该安慰他、引导他，而不是强硬的去扳他的毛病，知道么？”

栾承认真的听着，魏琮打量他的眼神有点鄙夷，“你应该是不知道。我们还在学院的时候你就已经是栾家家主了，从小的毛病都是被老家主这么管过来的，想想应该也没人哄你。但你应该把你对别人令行禁止的那一套收一收，你知道贺语的那本相册吧？”

栾承疑惑，“什么相册？”

魏琮略有点吃惊，“你不知道么？就是以前在奴营的时候，贺语有了拿奖励的机会，就会托谢灵要一张你的照片，他做了个相册，听说有时候还会抱着睡觉，你没有感觉到么，贺语对你依赖很深。”

栾承摇摇头，他印象里贺语总是躲躲闪闪的，依赖...如果对待他给贺语的那么多折磨也能继续呆在他身边的话，那确实是。栾承明白魏琮的暗示，他思索半天，摇摇头，“我...只把他当奴隶看的，而且我已经...”

魏琮无语道，“别提你和姜姚的狗屁婚姻了好么。对了，你那个提案的事怎么样了？也该让你这段婚姻发挥点价值了。”

一说到正事，栾承神色马上严肃起来，“翻来覆去的已经审了三轮了，都不太顺利，应该跟那些老狐狸都有关联，但好歹过关了。马上就要最终确定了，只要姜家肯帮忙，超过半数的支持应该没问题，贺家应该会安静一段时间。”

“我估计可能还不够，我那次在国外停留了一段时间，那时候他们的军火很充足，我当时还奇怪，按他们国家的规定，军队日常配给应该不会有那种程度，直到国内查出了贺家，我才想起来那些人用的与贺家提供的是同一种型号，贺家的力量应该比你想象的还要广。”魏琮说。

栾承正皱着眉思考魏琮的话，没注意到谢灵拉着贺语走了过来，直到谢灵站定，在栾承面前叫了他一声，他才回过神来，“栾哥。”

栾承听到熟悉的称呼有点怀念，神情也放松下来，“回了谢家是不一样了，好多年没听到你这么叫了。”

魏琮在旁边挥挥手，“唉，在家也这么叫我，没大没小的。”

谢灵的脸色似乎微微红了一下，不知道想到了什么，他定了定，“我要跟你商量件事情。过两天我就要回实验室了，我想要贺语去帮我的忙，他说要你放行才能去，那我能不能带他去？”

栾承打量他，贺语正站在谢灵身后微微拽了拽他的胳膊，一脸担忧的神色，他怀里还捧着不安分的拱着身体的小奶猫，有点左支右绌。

栾承想起刚才魏琮的话，心里很不是滋味，这会正在仔细消化，也有点拿不准贺语的意思，栾承抬头问贺语，语气不自觉地带上了些凌厉，“你想出去做事么？”

贺语见他神色严肃，本不想让谢灵这时候来问他，就怕触了他的霉头，连忙摇头。

魏琮给栾承递来一个眼神，冲他撇了撇嘴角，那意思是：看看你把孩子吓成什么样了，实话都不敢说。

栾承叹了一口气，心底里一块的地方隐隐约约的烧了起来，又热又痛，他冲谢灵挥挥手，“去吧去吧，按时去按时回。”

——

魏琮谢灵走后，栾承坐在自己的床边，静静的思考着。魏琮今天的话让他的心乱了起来，拨开了被栾承自己蒙上的假象，直面下面复杂纷繁的情绪。

栾承一点一点思索跟贺语的点点滴滴，从初次见面开始，他只是觉得这个小孩长得好看，也好玩的紧，正好贺家愿意卖他一个人情，他也可以枕边有个可心可口的人儿。

后来再与贺语见面，与贺语在一起的感觉实在太过美好，好过从前任何一个栾承抓来泄欲的奴隶，于是他标记了贺语，贺语只能属于他，是他一个人的奴隶。后来栾承发现，这个小家伙的种种反应都十分有趣，很合他的胃口，他也乐得逗他玩。栾承当时觉得给奴隶点温柔也没有什么不行，可能他当时就该意识到，这个奴隶已经不同了。

再后来，贺遥出现了。栾承仔细想了想，那晚面对贺语对贺遥的袒护的时候，自己的气愤到底源于何处。是贺语，那个自己多给了许多温柔、许多特权的小奴隶，居然毫不珍惜，还在他的贺遥之间，选择了外人。

再后来就像走入了僵局。栾承此时再回想，也觉得曾经的自己有些固执，明明知道的答案却要贺语再说出来，明明那样威胁他，知道他不敢说的理由，却还是执拗地想听到贺语承认，听到贺语放弃了那个人，选择了自己。

而听到答案后呢？栾承想起那晚梦魇中的贺语，看到他被自己的执拗弄出来的一身伤痕，自己算是选择了逃避吧。强硬地把他绑起来，确实不会再加重伤口，可是那就能让曾经的错误弥补一点点么？当时地贺语在想什么？回想到魏琮说的那本，他曾经抱在怀里的自己的相册么？栾承的心缴在了一起，都错了，每一步都错了。

栾承回看自己愈来愈扭曲的占有欲，只觉得当时怒气、烦躁都变得幼稚可笑。那个吓唬他不让他出门的项圈，会不会让贺语对这个家产生了厌恶？因为戒断反应而烦躁不已的贺语，被自己打了巴掌以后会不会委屈难过又无力自控？

栾承想了想自己，他小时候也因为儿童共有的口吃期被父亲扇过巴掌，那是因为他近期要去一个聚会上发布一个声明，栾家的继承人自然不能是一个结巴。幼时的栾承就在父亲的巴掌下，一句一句话地练习，直到他一字不落的流利背出整个演讲稿，父亲的惩罚才停下。所以栾承认为，一切不好的习惯，通过强制、通过惩罚，最终都是可以改正的。因为他就是这样被培养大的。

不过贺语...栾承想起那时慌乱不堪的贺语，被自己二话不说就插上了自动炮机的贺语，被自己命令狼狈地道歉地贺语，魏琮说的对，暴力确实不是有效的手段，自己对贺语到底是太严苛了些。

再后来...栾承闭了闭眼，眼角痛的有些不敢想。因为贺语改不过来的结巴和烦躁的顶撞，因为那些不能归咎于他的原因，栾承当时，就因为一个所谓“奴隶的顶撞”而那样罚了他。栾承想到魏琮说的话，原来那些怒火竟不是因为贺语的顶撞？而是因为贺语被自己惩罚而痛苦的神色、自己面对无法改变现状的无力和两个人越行越远的错误？

自己怎么能自欺欺人地把贺语还当作奴隶、施加给他那么多残忍的、让他恐惧的、又不属于他的折磨？明明已经不一样了，自己却陷在肤浅的烦躁怒气之中，不愿给他一点机会，简单粗暴的试图用暴力回到原点，带回那个听话、灵气的小奴隶。怎么可能？他的贺语从一开始就不是奴营暴力下的产物。

栾承想到了贺语手腕上凌乱的伤口，和濒死前的那一个吻，当时的贺语，是对自己有多失望、对这个世界有多灰心，又是怎样的不舍，留给他那样一个吻。

栾承的眼角有些湿润。他抬手擦了擦，已经多久没有流过泪了？栾承小的时候，父亲告诉他流泪就是软弱、就会有弱点，栾家的家主不能有弱点，以至于后来好多年，年轻的栾承面对众多诡谲的陷阱和明枪暗箭，他都没流过一滴泪，因为他有好多要做的事，又有好多虎视眈眈的对手，他不能有一点破绽，alpha要担负起照顾家族的责任。

可是贺语是个柔软、脆弱又美好的omega，他不该承受这么多高压，他应该像谢灵一样，自由自在，无拘无束。

栾承突然很羡慕魏琮，他暗暗想，要对贺语好一些。

正在栾承沉浸在自己的思维中时，那个在他脑海里占的满满的omega出现在了门外，贺语轻轻的敲门，语气里微微有些颤动，“主人，我可以进来么？”

————————————————  
害，bb了好多，是栾承的转折，我就是有点纠结，在细节上关注过多，不知道说明白了没有。


End file.
